


I Look Into Your Eyes

by WingedSwftVix



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Elementary School AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedSwftVix/pseuds/WingedSwftVix
Summary: Sara, as a first grader, grows self conscious about her eyes. A certain Leonard Snart helps her with that.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I Look Into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another story!
> 
> Writing this in the mind of a first grader is hard..
> 
> Have a nice dayyy!

The first day of first grade was worse than she thought. Sure, it wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows, but Sara got more odd looks than usual. 

Laurel, her big sister, told her to pretend all the kids there were dumb. She also said to assume you're higher up than the rest of them. Sara wasn't so sure. Her second 'best' friend Oliver Queen seemed... a little too bold. 

Sara didn't want to follow her sister's footsteps and become a felon. Also, she was pretty sure she wouldn't get the same pardons as the playboy Oliver Queen. 

On the way to school, her father was rambling something about being careful and focusing on schoolwork. 

Sara decided that none of that concerned her. 

In her little six year old mind, she was admiring her 'big girl' backpack. It was all black with a small white bird keychain. It reminded her of the pretty white birds that woke her up in the morning, just like in a fairytale. 

She ran over what she would say to her classmates. Good morning, maybe. Or just a plain hello. Sara had a large expanse of vocabulary, all picked up from Laurel. She was always coming home with a new word, like geode, or helium. 

The car stopped with a jerk, startling Sara out of her daydreaming. Her dad looked apologetically back at her. 

"Have a good day, sweetheart." He unlocked the car doors as Sara burst out, eager and jumpy. 

She ran over to the driver's window and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Starting to turn away, Sara stopped at the sound of Quentin's call.

"Sara, you forgot your backpack." His good natured tone attracted some attention from the other kids milling around the parking lot. 

She raced back to collect her belongings, shouting "Thanks!" before hurrying her way through the gates and into the courtyard. 

The school was big, with most of it outdoors or connected by the courtyard. The office was the first building, followed by multiple classrooms and second floors. The gym towered over most of the rooftops, looking very out of place in the midst of short two story buildings. The skies were clouded with gray, the chirps of random birds sounding further and further away. 

Sara hopped forward as someone bumped into her. 

"Oof, sorry!" A high pitched squeak startled Sara. 

"That's okay," Sara said timidly. She wasn't sure how to react to this girl, whose glasses made her appear friendlier, if that was even possible. 

"I'm Felicity." Glasses Girl stuck out her hand. 

"Sara." Sara took her hand and shook it. 

"Wow, you have a firm handshake." Felicity said, examining their linked hands with curiousity. "My dad says people with a handshake like that has a policeman for a father." 

"My dad does work at the police station." Sara said in surprise. "How did you know?" 

"Well-" Felicity was cut off by the bell. "Oop. We'll be late for class!" 

Sara let herself be pulled along by the eager Felicity. "What teacher do you have?" 

"Ms. Pandolin," Felicity said as they made their way through the throng of students. "You know, the one with an unhealthy obsession with scaled rats?"

Sara didn't know how to respond to this detailed description, only giving a meek, "I think I have her too."

When they got to the classroom, the door was already open and the lights illuminating about fifteen or more students. Others were still filing in. The teacher, Ms. Pandolin, wore a white shirt with a flower skirt and shiny shoes. 

Sara liked her already. 

She was holding a clipboard in her hands, telling the students where to sit. 

"Sara?" Ms. Pandolin said. "Sara, are you here?" 

Sara timidly raised her hand, only to realize Felicity was still holding onto it. 

Ms. Pandolin smiled. "You'll be sitting in the Blue Group, with Godfrey and Jax.”   
  
The two boys were eagerly discussing something at their table. Their backpacks were half hung on the chairs. A sign hung above the table read ‘Blue’. As Sara and Felicity crept further, the boys stopped talking to look at the approaching girls. 

Realizing Felicity was still clinging to her hand, Sara quickly let go. She didn’t seem to notice. The sound of the teacher directing people to their seats droned on as the pair sat across from the boys. 

Jax stuck out his hand, slightly embarrassed. “Hi. My name is Jax, and this is my friend Godfrey.” 

Sara shook his hand, smiling brightly. “I’m Sara, this is my friend Felicity.” 

Felicity was sitting there quietly, looking down at her hands. Sara prodded her side. “Are you okay?” She asked, sitting back down. Felicity nodded. 

Weird, the Godfrey boy was staring at Sara. Her face flushed and she tried to look away, but to no avail. “What are you doing?”

He glanced at Ms. Pandolin, who was hurriedly setting up today’s lesson. Then Godfrey turned back to Sara, a mocking look in his eyes.   
  
“Your eyes are so weird.” He finally said, earning himself a shove from Jax. 

”There’s nothing wrong with my eyes.” Sara said, confused. Felicity finally looked up, seeming angry. 

”He was just kidding,” Jax tried to intervene, but Felicity stood up, an accusing finger pointed to Godfrey. 

”You ruined my life!” She shouted, attracting attention from the class. “I had to move because of you! I had a perfect life back in my old town, where everything was perfectly normal. But then YOU!” She raised her tone again. “YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” 

By then, Ms. Pandolin was ushering the enraged Felicity outside. Sara felt the burn of her classmates’ gazes. She knew what they were thinking.

Who was the shy girl who was friends with the crazy wild one outside? Was there something wrong with her too? 

Godfrey scoffed, crossing his arms. “I guess she’s just another crazy. I mean, who would be crazy enough to be friends with you?” 

Sara narrowed her eyes. Before she could come up with a proper comeback, Ms. Pandolin returned to the room. Felicity was nowhere in sight. 

”Now, without further ado,” Ms. Pandolin started, holding up a whiteboard marker like a pointer. “My name is Ms. Pandolin, and today we will be..” 

Sara tuned out the rest of her grand speech. She kept thinking back to what Godfrey had said. What was wrong with her eyes? Why did Felicity leave? 

She decided that when the recess bell rang, she would go straight to the restroom to examine her face. 

Returning to the real world, she heard Ms. Pandolin call on her. The students were staring expectantly at her, curious and some just blank. 

”Sara?” The lady continued. “Can you recite the alphabet for me?” 

Sara nodded, then began listing. “A.. B.. C.. D..” 

But her mind was occupied with some other more important information. Without Felicity, what would she do? She’d seem like an outcast. She remembered Laurel saying, “If you don’t have anyone to talk to, just pretend.” Sara had asked, “How?” Laurel laughed and shook her head. “Like, linger near other friend groups. Pretend to be nodding along, or acting too good for them when they stare at you weird.”

“E.. F.. G.. H..” 

“Pretending to have friends is better than going at it alone.” Laurel’s words echoed through her head. Maybe Jax was her friend. Or _a_ friend. But she remembered him saying Godfrey knew him, so scratch that. She didn’t want any part with the bully. 

”Sara?”

Ms. Pandolin, I am too busy to recite the stupid alphabet for you. We learned this in kindergarten! I have no interest in becoming a teacher, but you’ve got to do a better job than this. 

”Sara, can you hear me?” 

Yes, Ms. Pandolin, except I have more pressing matters to deal with. My friend Felicity has disappeared from the classroom, and no offense to you, dear Ms. Pandolin, but you are supposed to be looking after us and making sure we are all in this jail of a room.

”Are you stuck, Sara?” The teacher’s voice ignited some giggling from the students. “Should I call on someone else?” 

No, Ms. Pandolin, but with all due respect, how am I, a lowly first grader supposed to recite the alphabet when extreme pressure is on my shoulders. You should know, that apparently I have unusual eyes, and can zap you with them anytime I want. 

”Sara? Is there a reason you’re glaring at me?” Ms. Pandolin’s gentle voice came from beside her.

Sara faked a bright smile and said, “Sorry about that, teacher. I went off track.” 

In awe of her extensive vocabulary, or gut, Sara thinks, Ms. Pandolin turns back to the class. “Let’s move on to spelling words.”

Miraculously, the recess bell rang. Ms. Pandolin let the students rush out the door and into the field nearby. She stopped Sara just as she was walking out the door. 

”Sara?” Ms. Pandolin put a hand on her shoulder. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Sara nodded, then turned away from the door, not wanting to move any further to the teacher’s desk. Ms. Pandolin sighed and continued. 

”I know Felicity was your friend,” She said, kneeling to look into Sara’s eyes. “I want you to know that Felicity is all right, she just went home for today. She’ll be back tomorrow.” 

The first grader nodded, wanting to get out of there. 

”Just.. Tell me if anyone is giving you trouble, okay?” Ms. Pandolin stood, letting Sara rush out of the door with a “Thanks!” 

On her way to the restroom, Godfrey slid out from behind the wall, two boys by his side. “Where do you think you’re going, Freak?” 

”To the bathroom.” Sara replied boldly, glaring at Godfrey so hard, she imagined his face smashed in. 

One of the boys looked apologetic, and seemed to back away from the argument before being called back by the other boy. 

”We want to fix you.” Godfrey said, pulling a sharp twig from his pocket. “Here, we’ll fix your eyes, and then you can go to the bathroom.” 

Frightened, but not sure want to do, Sara kicked Godfrey and ran into the girl’s bathroom, locking herself in the furthest stall and standing on the toilet seat amid his howls and shouts. Godfrey and his goons banged on the restroom door. 

"Open up!" One of the boys shouted. 

"Just open the door, Henry." Godfrey's voice was heard just before the door slammed open. 

Sara trembled and huddled on the toilet seat, squeezing her eyes shut tight. 

The banging of stall doors swinging open grew closer and closer, until a different noise echoed into the scant room. The restroom door had just been opened. Godfrey and his friends had turned towards the entrance. Sara, curious about what was going on, stood on the seat and peered over the walls. 

A tall boy, taller than any of the first graders in the restroom leaned in. One of the higher grades, Sara assumed. He held himself in a proud sort of fashion, while also managing to look frightening. 

"What do you think you're doing?" The new boy drawled, his eyes almost the same piercing blue as Sara's. 

"Uh.. Er.." Godfrey rambled. He was clearly shaken by the appearance of this odd boy. 

"I don't think I heard you, so why don't you speak up?" The newcomer said, swinging the door open all the way. He smiled in a satisfactory kind of way when the first graders scrambled back.

Then, he stood aside, leaving the door open and letting them go. Godfrey's goons left quickly enough, but Godfrey himself lingered. He fingered the sharp stick he clenched in his chubby hand, glancing back at Sara's stall. Sara quickly ducked away. 

A cough drew Godfrey back to his senses. He seemed to get the message, then dropped the stick in the newcomer's outstretched hand, rushing out in a hurry. 

_Uh oh.._ Sara huddled back on the toilet seat. 

The sound of footsteps stopped in front of her stall, and she could see leather toed shoes waiting at the door. 

She slowly rose and approached the crack in the stall and peered out. The tall boy's face was already peeking in through there. 

Jumping back with a squeak, Sara wrapped herself up in her leather jacket and sniffed. She knew she sounded pitiful, but she wasn't about to give up. 

"Hey," the voice was surprisingly gentle after Sara watched him threaten Godfrey and his minions. "Are you okay?" 

Sara looked up, staring blankly at the grey door. "No." She finally admitted. 

"Why don't you come out?" The voice continued. "I'm Leonard Snart." 

"Leonard Snart, you are officially the scariest person I know." 

"Really?" The boy- Snart- sounded proud. 

"Well, besides my sister, I guess." Sara added. This boy seemed nice. 

"Want to tell me why those boys were in here?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" Leonard seemed genuinely confused. A moment ago, he had just seen this little girl kick Godfrey in the stomach. Now she was reduced to a soft ball of nerves. 

Silence. 

Leonard sat on the floor of the bathroom, not caring if someone else showed up. 

"Go away." Came Sara's go - to answer. 

"No."

Sara was surprised. "Why?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." 

Huh. This boy had spunk. 

"But you're in the girls' restroom." Sara said, the confusion in her tone earning herself a small laugh from Leonard. 

"I'll leave when you tell me." Came the resolute answer. 

Sara crouched on the floor of her stall, wincing at the scattered toilet paper on the floor.

"They were going to fix me." Sara murmured, afraid of Leonard's reaction. 

"Fix you?" Leonard didn't seem mad, only slightly outraged and shocked. "What do you mean?"

"My eyes." Sara said, louder. "They were going to fix my eyes." 

Snart stood, just as the stall door carefully swung open. Sara was unexpectedly shorter than he thought, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders like waves. The boys were right. But not in that particular sense. 

Her eyes were.. complicated. They looked like the ocean foam that washed up on the beach after a freak storm, soft and harmless, but the product of disaster. But they were also, in a way, icy in the sense of coldness and snark. 

This small first grader looked like an interesting puzzle to solve. Leonard Snart loved puzzles. 

"Why are you staring?" Sara's voice jarred him out of his observations. 

"Your eyes are very pretty." Snart decided to dumb down his half truth. 

"Thank you." Sara hesitated at first, but then rushed forward to give him a hug. 

Leonard froze in shock, but then quickly melted into her embrace. 

"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends." Leonard muttered to himself, internally cursing at his foolishness. He didn't have time to be looking after another first grade girl while he was supposed to be watching Lisa. 

"Yep." Sara replied. Snart didn't realize he spoke out loud and pulled away from the hug. 

"But.." the first grader started just as he slipped on a wet puddle and fell against the sinks. 

"You'll probably have to make it out of the girls' restroom before someone comes in." Sara finished, giggling. 

Leonard turned on the faucet, wet his hands, and flicked water at her. Sara squeaked in surprise and ran out of the bathroom, smiling. He ran after her with a broadening grin on his face. 

Maybe having a real friend wouldn't be so bad..


End file.
